chroniclesofillusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog/Gallery
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers ---- Artwork ' Sonic..png|Sonic the Hedgehog Super Sonic.png|Super Sonic ' ' Sonic.png Sonic the Hedgehog.png Super Sonic artwork (translucent background version).png ' ---- Screenshots ' Sonic 1.png Sm 1.png Coi screenshot 2.png Yts 9.png Sonic attacks the terminators.png Sonic and the Terminators.png Coi screenshot sonic and the new foe.png Sonic whaa!!.png Six naked cat girls come across an unconscious Sonic.png Mindy on top of Sonic.png Sonic waking up.png I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog..png ''I was going for a nice little run at Green Hill Zone..JPG Superman talking to Sonic.png Superman, Wonder Woman and Sonic in Gotham City.png Okay! Let's get this party started, shall we?.png Sonic dodging a Buzz Bomber's attack.png Sonic hit by a Slicer.png Sonic and the Justice League.png Sonic speeding by.png ' ---- '''Early screenshots' ' Sonic in Green Hill Zone.png Coi screenshot sonic.png Sonic in njc.png Sonic falling into New York.png Sonic running from raptors.png Sonic running by ???.png Sonic and Rainbow Dash Racing.png Sonic in Garfield's world.png Sonic in Springfield.png Sonic in China.png Sonic in Numa City.png Doremi and Sonic.png Sonic and Mikey fighting some Foot Soldiers.png Sonic and Michelangelo vs. Rocksteady and Bebop.png Meeting Molly Ketty in Lumiose City.png A C-2012 Unit arrives.png Sonic and Molly Ketty.png Mario and Sonic in the Mushroom Kingdom.png Sonic jumping over a group of Shy Guys.png Sonic in city escape.png Sonic rushing past The Bonanza Bros.png ''We Should Hang Out Sometime.png Sonic in Station Sqare 2.png Aah, Station Square. It's been a long time..png Doremi, Onpu and Sonic find a Dragon Ball in Station Square.png Sonic & Pikachu fighting some T-800s.png Sonic, mega man and earthworm jim in station sqaure.png Doremi at the beach.png Sonic in Emerald Coast.png Sonic and Shadow racing in Radical Highway.png Sonic meeting Lilac in Emerald Hill Zone.png Sonic and Pac-Man in Emerald Hill.png Sonic in Green Hill.png Iron Man, Sonic, Tails and Lilac flying in the sky.png Sonic in gateway galaxy.png Mario and Sonic in New York.png Mario and Sonic Racing Aross the Harbor.png Mario and Sonic in Springfield.png Sonic and Knuckles charging at an Alien.png Mario and Sonic observing Kick training.png Go run around someplace else..png Sonic and Amy.png Batman, Sonic and Fluttershy on the ruined rooftops of Townsville.png Sonic and Molly Ketty racing in Park Avenue.png Sonic and Molly Ketty in Park Avenue.png Sonic and Molly Ketty on the Final Destination.png Mario, Sonic, Pac-Man and Mega Man in a strange world.png Nice Try, Losers...But It's GAME OVER!.png Super Sonic in the Illusionist Castle.png ' ---- '''Character mods' ' Sonic mod 18.png Sonic mod 17.png Sonic mod.png Sonic mod 3.png Sonic mod 4.png Sonic mod 5.png Sonic mod 6.png Sonic back mod.png Sonic run tese.png Sonic mod 9.png Sonic mod 8.png Sonic mod 7.png Sonic battle mod.png Sonic look side.png Sonic run 1.png Sonic mod 16.png Sonic mod 15.png S15.png S14.png S13.png Sonic mod 19.png Sonic standing mod.png Sonic looking down base.png Sonic flying base.png Sonic pointing mod.png Sonic mod 25.png Sonic running mod 2.png Sonic standing forward.png Sonic on his back.png Sonic mod 26.png Sonic mod 27.png Sonic back mod 2.png Sonic unconscious 3.png Sonic unconscious 2.png Sonic unconscious 1.png Sonic mod 32.png Sonic mod 31.png Sonic mod 30.png Sonic mod 29.png Sonic mod 28.png Sonic turn around 1-3.png Sonic turn around 1-2.png Sonic turn around 1-1.png Sonic run 1-1.png Sonic run 1-2.png Sonic run 1-3.png Sonic run 1-4.png Sonic run 1-5.png Sonic run 1-6.png Sonic getting up 1.png Sonic getting up 2.png Sonic getting up 3.png Sonic getting up 4.png Sonic getting up 5.png Sonic getting up 6.png Sonic getting up 7.png Sonic getting up 8.png Sonic getting up 9.png Sonic getting up 10.png Sonic getting up 11.png Sonic mod 33.png Sonic mod 34.png Sonic mod 35.png Sonic looking down mad mod.png ' ' Sonic mod 18 (dark).png Sonic looking down mad mod (dark).png Sonic ponting mod (dark).png Sonic looking around mods (dark).png ' ' Smoke trail 1.png Smoke trail 2.png Smoke trail 3.png Smoke trail 4.png ' ---- Wallpapers ' Chronicles of Illusion Sonic the Hedgehog Wallpaper.png Coi sonic wallpaper 3.png Coi sonic wallpaper 4.png Coi sonic wallpaper 1.png Coi sonic wallpaper 2.png ' ---- Misc. ' Coi sonic.png Coi sonic icon.png Coi supersonic.png CoI Sonic poster.png Sonic the Hedgehog icon.png Sonic icon 2.png GotG Sonic.png|Artwork of Sonic in a Guardians of the Galaxy uniform ' ----